Yu-Gi-Oh GZ
by Drakefire
Summary: Due to a summoning ritual gone wrong, Louise finds herself in a whole other world. Stranded there without hope of rescue, Louise finds herself picking up one of the local card games. Duel Monsters. With newfound skill and confidence, she decides to go to Duel Academy to further her skills. With wacky hijacks and new friends, can she make the passing grade?
1. Chapter 1

"I activate the effect of Pitch-Black Power Stone, transferring it's last spell counter to my Mythical Beast Cerberus!" a pinkette shouted, as the continuous trap card shattered. Both heads on the creature let out a howl in unison, their attack points increasing even higher.

Magical Beast Cerberus Atk: 3900 Def: 3900

The tester across from the girl frown. Since she had put up her Swords of Revealing Light, he hadn't been able to draw a card to get him out of his current predicament. As both heads on the monster stared him down, he almost felt fear. A monster that started with less offensive power shouldn't have a treat, and wouldn't have been, if it wasn't for that trap card. On most creatures, contracting it's effects on a single monster didn't have a limit on the amount of spell counters it could gain was devastating. Especially when it gained 500 more attack points per spell counter.

Even the strongest creature they allowed him to have, a Summon Skull, had already been forced into defense position.

Summoned Skull Atk: 2500 Def:1200

With it's sacrifice, her Mythical Beast Cerberus would drop back to it's original attack value, making it much easier to deal with.

"Next, I'll equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush!" the pinkette grinned, Her beast howled once more, it's attack and defense increasing to even greater heights

Mythical Beast Cerberus Atk: 4400 Def: 4400

The tester frowned, both at the monster's immense attack value, but also at the card itself. Fair Meteor Crush allowed the monster it was equipped to do damage to an opponent's life points when they attack a monster in defense mode. Summoned Skull's defense points were to low to take a hit from that! 3200 damage directly to his life points was more than he could take!

"Magical Beast Cerberus, Attack!" the girl declared, as the monster bound forward. Fang's broke through Summoned Skull's guard, destroying it in a shower of sparks. The tester's life points hit zero, and the holograms faded. The duel was over.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone use a four star monster quite like that," he said, grinning. This girl was smart, still new, but she had good instincts and had won quite readily. "You pass. I wish you luck during your time at Duel Academy.

Louise only allowed herself one reaction. A massive sigh of relief.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One may ask why, exactly would Louise be applying to Duel Academy, and why she wasn't at the Tristain Academy of Magic. She often found herself asking that, even if she already knew the answer. The answer was simple. Her Familiar Summoning Ritual blew up in her face, sending her to Founder knew where.

She had taken it about as well as anyone would have if they had just been forcefully ripped away from the handful of people she had ever cared about in her life. No more Wardes, no more Cattleya, no more Hentritia, no more Kirchie. Actually, the last part wasn't so bad, though she missed her self declared rivals antics more than she would ever admit to anyone.

Ultimately, she had been taken in by a small family that had apparently come across her. Somehow, despite the fact she was in no system whatsoever, she was adopted. She was given the option to leave, but ultimately decided against it for the time. For the time being, she felt it was best to have place to at least stay while she tried to find a way back. A task complicated by the swift destruction of her wand. It got caught up in one of her blasts, much to her rage.

In an attempt to distract herself from her sorrow of never being able to see Cattleya again, Louise had picked up the immensely popular card game of this Founder forsaken world. Her prior failures didn't give her much hope, but this was unwarranted.

Louise took to Duel Monsters like a duck to water. Many older duelist's were insulted by it. Good instincts, combined with solid luck, made her a fearsome opponent. She was by no means perfect, but her studious nature and excellent work ethic only added to her prowess. Louise took special interest in spellcaster themed decks. She may have been a failure as a mage, but it felt nice to have something to remind her of home.

The first successes of Louise's life brought on an ego, for a time. However, that ego would cause her to lose. It took time, but Louise gained confidence, but also humility. She was still loud, proud of what she accomplished, but also aware that others had their own power and strength. And that strength was to be respected, least it breed defeat.

Quite honestly, Louise had grown quite attached to her cards during her six months here. Her new family was far from a substitute, but they understood that and tried to help the best they could. She still felt it would be best to enroll at Duel Academy. At this rate, Louise knew she was in for the long run, so it made sense to pick up more skills, and possibly be able to make her own money.

A long time ago, Louise wouldn't have cared about that. It spoke a lot to her that she was preparing to protect her future here. Professional dueling could make a lot of money at the end of the day, with everyone shooting to be the next 'King of Games'. While Louise didn't intend on going that far, she liked dueling, and if she could make money while doing it, why wouldn't she?

Sitting down at last, Louise took a look around the room. She saw a few of the senior students milling around, most of them wearing blue jackets. Obelisk dorm, she believed. However, most of the seats taken comprised of none uniformed students, just like herself. It seemed like all of them have passed.

Ultimately, she sat not to far away from where a boy with blue hair and two different shades of brown were standing. It seemed like they were commenting on one of the other duels that just ended.

"Examinee number 110, Jaden Yuki," the overcome blared, as the twin shaded brownette headed down towards the arena. She hadn't heard what he said to the person who had just won their own duel, but he oozed confidence.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked to her left. Louise turned her head to the boy who wanted to sit down. She recognized the blonde as the person dueling right next to her. She hadn't seen much of his deck, but she knew he was quite strong.

"No, not all," she said, remaining as polite as possible. He sat down next to her, his straggly blonde hair revealing his blue eyes. For a moment, his attention turned to the duel playing out before them, before wincing. Louise found herself understanding why.

Heavy Storm was one of the cards Louise would never consider running, ever. Her deck relied too much on spell cards, and her ace needed to have her field spell up. A card that destroys all spell and traps on the field, including her own, was simply too much of a risk. However, seeing that the two traps had just created two tokens, and removed the poor kids own trap card, leaving a fairly weak monster out in the open, with two cards to be tributed was simply a bit much.

Of course, the tester was missing one thousand life points, but that was likely due to some type of spell card. This didn't seem like a standard testing deck. No, this was clearly something else.

Both gold monster's shattered, as a dull glow ignited behind the examiner. Louise couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. It was massive! The creature before them may have been a hologram, but it was imposing, If real, it's shadow would be cast over the battlefield.

"An Ancient Gear Golem," the boy next to her breathed out.

"You've seen this card before?" Louise questioned, turning her head to the side. The single glowing red eye only added to its imposing figure. Gears groaned inside it's armor. Ancient indeed.

"No. More like, I've heard about it. It has an attack and defense of three thousand. It inflicts battle damage when attacking a monster in defense mode, just as it would if it's target was in attack mode. To make matters worse, when it does attack, you can't activate spells or traps until the damage calculation phase. Thankfully, the only way you can bring this monster out is via normal summon," the boy rattled off, as if he had memorized it's entire special effect. But he was right. A monstrous opponent indeed.

Ancient Gear Golem Atk: 3000 Def: 3000

Elemental Hero Avian Atk: 1000 Def: 1000

With no extra layers of defense, the poor kid's hero was going to be crushed. In a single fist swing, the bird human hybrid was crushed, shattering like glass, has his life points were cut in half.

Jaden Life Points: 2000

Crowler Life Points: 3000

Louise frowned. Ancient Gear Golem was far from unstoppable, with the right cards, of course. Odds were simply that he just didn't have any at the moment. However, he didn't seem ready to give up, so he drew. A new monster entered the field, and Louise almost had a moment.

It was small, round, clearly covered in fur, with massive eyes, tiny arms and legs, and just as small wings sprouting out of it's back. Simply put, the monster Jaden played was designed with the sole purpose for being adorable. It was joined by a facedown card.

Winged Kuriboh Atk: 300 Def: 200

Was that really the best he could muster? That level of defense was even worse! He was going to lose if he didn't do anything!

"When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, it's owner takes no battle damage that turn," the boy explained.

"No way. An ability like that? It's completely absurd!" Louise turned. If it could negate all battle damage when destroyed on a single turn, why hadn't she run into it! Almost everyone would use one if so! Unless it was just that rare.

It seemed the duel disk agreed with his assessment, as the puffball was crushed, the brunette took no damage. Then, the face down. It was a trap card, emitting a beam of energy, resulting in an english H forming in the air. Under its crimson light, a new elemental hero was summoned. Wearing a tight suit of crimson, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix took the field in attack mode.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Atk: 1200 Def: 800

Then, to Louise's shock, the brunette played his entire hand. First came The Warrior Returning alive, returning Elemental Hero Avian to his hand, before it joined its fellow hero in attack mode.

Elemental Hero Avian Atk:1000 Def:1000

Things then got strange, as he played the spell card Polymerization. Both monsters created a whole much stronger than it's parts, in the form of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, which entered the field.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Atk: 2100 Def: 1200

"That still falls ten hundred short," Louise said. It's ability, if it had higher attack points, would allow the brunette to win outright. "He could win right now, but he just falls short!"

"Really?" the boy next to her questioned. Louise raised her eyebrow. He had been the one explaining things this entire duel. He seemed sense her surprise. "What? I'm more familiar with American Elemental Hero's, not the ones released in Japan." Oh. That would explain the accent.

"When Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points," Louise explained. She hadn't fought many Elemental Hero decks, but they were annoying, always spamming Polymerization or other fusion cards to summon monsters faster than her board could remove them.

Finally the last spell was Skyscraper, a field spell. Both of them realized that was simply game over. Louise had this played on her once, at it turned even the weakest heroes into surprisingly hefty beatsticks. The blond simply shuttered. All too many times had he been on the receiving end of this card.

Dark buildings erupted from the ground, creating a sprawling cityscape. Much like of a comic book, Flame Wingman was perched overhead, staring down at the golem. It proceeded to jump, wreathing itself in flame. There were no face downs to stop the attack. No cards in the hand to disrupt it's assault. Ancient Gear Golem fell, crushing what remained of the testers life points.

Jaden Life Points: 2000

Crowler: 0

"That was impressive," Louise grinned, as Jaden danced around bellow. Down by 1000, and able to not only seize the upper hand, but win as well. She would need to be at her very best if they were to duel. At the very least, he would make for a good rival. A much better one than Kirchie, that was for sure!

"I have to agree," he said. "Though I don't think I have your name." Louise gasped slightly, realizing her rudeness.

"I'm Louise," Louise said, extending her hand. "You?"

"Ruby. It's nice to meet you."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Remember, due to Freya's ability, you can't attack her when I have another fairy type monster on the field, and Victoria's, which forces you to attack her before any other fairy type monster," Jack taunted, a feat that he only allowed himself to do due to board. Freya, Spirit of Victory, Victoria, and Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, were arrayed on his board.

Freya, Spirit of Victory Atk: 100 Def: 100

Victoria Atk: 2200 Def: 1900

Zeradias, Herald of Heaven Atk: 2500 Def: 1200

Field Spell: The Sanctuary of the Sky

The tester was looking at his hand intently. His last play wiped out 2200 of his own life points trying to kill Victoria with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. How was he supposed the know the duelist before him had acquired a card like Honest? The act of discarding it had boosted Victoria's attack by that of the attacking monster.

"Very well. I place a facedown card and end my turn," the tester said. It was Magical Cylinder, a trap card that redirected an incoming attack back at it's owner. He was aware it wouldn't win him the match, but it would bloody the kid's nose a bit.

"My turn, which means I draw!" he said, taking the top card off his deck. "I'll start it off by activating Victoria's second ability! Once per turn, if my opponent has a dragon type monster in their graveyard, I can resurrect it under my control!" The tester frowned, as Red-Eyes returned to the field, covered head to tail is some type of golden armor

Red-Eyes Black Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 2000

"Now, Victoria, clear the way to his life points! Attack his Spear Dragon!" the duelist declared, seemingly heedless of the danger awaiting him.

"I activate my trap card, Magical Cylinder! Victoria's attack it redirected towards you!" he knew he couldn't win, the resurrection of his Red-Eyes told him that. His last turn was a fallacy, but he wasn't aware of how much, as the card in his opponent's spell and trap zone flipped up.

"I have a trap of my own! Divine Punishment! When a spell, trap, or monster effect targets one of my fairies, I can activate this, negate it's effect, and destroy it!" his opponent was grinning at this point. Beams of light arced from his field spell, symbolizing their connection, before filling the bucket played on the field full of holes. As Victoria charged, it shattered, allowing the dragon slaying fairy to strike down it's farget.

Spear Dragon Atk: 1900 Def:0

Victoria: Atk: 2200 Def: 1900

The small dragon, with a spear like snout, attempted to defend itself, but couldn't, being cleaved in half, before shattering like glass.

Tester's Life Points: 1500

Duelist's Life Points: 4000

"Now, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack your former master directly!" the monster roared at his command crushing the last of the testers life points.

Tester Life Points: 0

Duelist's Life Points: 4000

All monsters faded from the field as the duel came to an end.

"Congratulations. You pass. I wish you luck at Duel Academy." the tester said, bowing slightly.

Ruby grinned. He was in!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Life had made a bit of an odd turn for Ruby around six months ago. Moving all the way to Japan wasn't easy by any stretch. Leaving everything you ever knew behind wasn't pleasant. He dropped the Duel Monsters at age ten, not long after winning a Regional championship. He attempted to get back into it, but never really succeeded. The card he had won, The Splendid Venus, unnerved him constantly. A tickle, all the way at the back of his mind.

It wasn't until later, when everything had abandoned him, he understood. His Splendid Venus as different than all the others. It held a duel spirit inside. His ace in the hole and his rarest creature. She didn't show up much, and he was thankful for it. He liked succeeding or failing based on his own merit.

But suffice to say his skills had improved, drastically. His deck revolved around fairy type monsters, focusing on bouncing cards between his hand, field, graveyard, and ones that had been removed from play. It allowed for powerful, high speed special summons to overwhelm the enemy with raw force. Simple, yet it had proven it's worth countless times. Most of his strongest monsters were 2800 attackers. With the spells and effects at his disposal, much greater heights could be reached. Safe to say, he had plenty of power.

Why go to Duel Academy? Ok, technically, he could have got in much easier than this, seeing as the job Ruby's parents had dragged them out to Japan were for Kibacorp. They worked under the man who owned the whole Academy. Doing something would have been literal child's play, but honestly, he preferred his pain.

Heck, he didn't even need to resort to resurrecting Red-Eyes, he simply did it to add insult to injury. His four star or less monster had it handled. No need for him to reveal his strongest monsters before the crowd of students. After all, a guy needed to have some secrets, right?

Ruby made his way through the throng of people, avoiding the upperclassmen while looking for a place to sit down.

"Examinee number 110, Jaden Yuki," the intercom suddenly blared, causing Ruby to jump a little, to his embarrassment. He was easy to startle and scare, and as a result, could never play a horror game. Finally, he decided on a seat, one that happened to be next to a small girl. She was short, extremely short, likely even more so than the tiny bluenette he could see. Her hair was a bright pink color, making her stick out from the crowd.

"Is this seat taken?" he questioned, drawing her attention, revealing pink eyes and a youthful face. Baby face would be a good term for it, however, those pink orbs held a fierce look that could not be ignored.

"No, not at all," she grinned, her politeness showing through. Ruby returned the smile, taking the seat, before turning his eyes to the duel. A choice he immediately regretted. Heavy Storm raged, creating two tokens and destroying any facedown cards. Both tokens created by the facedown cards, in fact. Tokens that were used to summon a much more horrifying monster.

Ancient Gear Golem rose, and he breathed out it's name, apparently such loud enough for the girl sitting next to him to hear.

"You've seen this card before?" she asked. He could hear rumblings from the older students. It seemed they were also aware of this monster's reputation. Extremely rare, though not as rare as Venus, it was one of the handful of monsters a equal to Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"No. More like, I've heard about it. It has an attack and defense of three thousand. It inflicts battle damage when attacking a monster in defense mode, just as it would if it's target was in attack mode. To make matters worse, when it does attack, you can't activate spells or traps until the damage calculation phase. Thankfully, the only way you can bring this monster out is via normal summon," Ruby recited, remembering everything he could about the monster. While not being able to special summon it was a massive drawback, it was dangerous, especially when all you have is a monster with 1000 defense points protecting your life points.

In an instant, the creature was destroyed, removing half of Jaden's life points. The elemental hero stood no chance. Ancient Gear Golem was just as strong as the rumors said. Though, it was by no means unstoppable. But could this kid pull it off? He was no stranger to the Elemental Hero archetype. In fact, his younger brother ran his own.

However, America and Japan, for some reason, had different elemental heroes. So Jaden's deck was completely new to him. He hoped the hero duelist was able to pull something out of his hat. They always seemed to be able to. It's how hero's simply did things.

Winged Kuriboh. Weak in most terms of attack and defense, it more than made up for it by it's special ability. Each variation of the card had a similar ability that revolved around negating battle damage. Winged Kuriboh had the ability to negate all battle damage on the turn it was destroyed. He had searched for that exact card for quite some time, but never had much luck. When he could track down someone willing to part with it, which was a rarity in and of itself, the cost was too much. Even if he did, the support cards that went with it were rarer and even more expensive.

"When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, it's owner takes no battle damage that turn," Ruby said, as the girl's face seemed to twist in an emotion akin to annoyance. Which then turned into something akin to surprise.

"No way. An ability like that? It's completely absurd!" she turned, her increase of volume nearly bursting his eardrum. Her mind seemed to be lost in thought as Winged Kuriboh was also destroyed. Jaden took no damage from the attack, and activated a trap card, special summoning a new Elemental Hero.

Once again, it was Jaden's turn. First Warrior Returning Alive brought back Avian to his hand, before entering the field, giving Jaden two small monsters. Next a staple of Elemental Hero decks, Polymerisation, entered the field, fusing both monsters he had in play.

Flame Wingman was the result. It looked decently massive, and likely had an effect of it's own, but he wasn't aware of what it was.

"That still falls ten hundred short," the girl next to him said, and he frowned. He had no idea what it's ability was, but she seemed to think it was good. "He could win right now, but he just falls short!"

"Really?" he asked, confused. That had to have been one powerful ability if Jaden could win if he had one-thousand more attack. She turned to him, seemingly confused. Right, he had given off the impression he knew everything. "What? I'm more familiar with American Elemental Hero's, not the ones released in Japan." He tried to keep the accusative tone out of his voice.

"When Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points," she stated, as he nodded. Well, that made Louise's assessment very correct indeed. Now, how exactly would Jaden raise his monsters attack points?

Skyscraper hit the field, and he winced, hard. Out of all the Elemental Hero support cards, it was one of the few printed in both America and Japan, and it was popular, for good reason. When an Elemental Hero attacked a monster with larger attack points, it gained one thousand additional attack points. This just made his brother's Elemental Hero's all the more annoying.

And it had just won Jaden the match. The newfound hero's strength grew even more, increasing by just enough to bring down the Ancient Gear Golem. Wreathed in flame, it dived down towards the target, smashing it's defenses and tumbling down onto the tester. Ending the match.

"That was impressive" the pinkette grinned, as Jaden danced on the floor below. He was good, quite so. Likely better than his brother in his mastery of Elemental Heroes. Ruby would be hard pressed to defeat him, that was for certain.

"I have to agree." Ruby grinned as well. This Jaden, would be the perfect test of his skills. "Though I don't think I have your name." the girl gasped, if only just now realizing that fact. He was just as guilty of that as well.

"I'm Louise," she extended her hand, "You?"

"Ruby. It's nice to meet you."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I have no idea why there hasn't been a reverse summoning crossover between GX and Familiar of Zero. It just seems like a perfect fit! Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Review time

To everyone who left a positive review, thank you! It means a lot to me.

Student: I don't really want to create fan made cards for this, but Louise might get some later on. As for why I'm reluctant on using fan made cards, by first attempts at translation MTG's Eldrazi should be sufficient proof of why. I do have plans for Saito, though I can't spoil what they will be. Louise's Duel Spirit is planned, and it hopefully will be a shock, but its going to be a long time coming.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Louise wore her new Ra Yellow uniform with pride. A firm placement in that dorm was exactly what she was proud of. The gold in the skirt and the collar fit nicely with the mostly white uniform, with gold trimming. She had ditched the gloves, mostly due to the fact they didn't have any in her size, much to Louise's annoyance. At least they had given her a duel disk completely free. It was the Acadamy standard, also with gold trim.

The dorm itself was co-ed, and was quite far from the Obelisk Blue, but it was pretty nice. Nobody had to share a room, a thing she was quite thankful for. Again, it wasn't as fancy or as large as her room back at the Tristain, which was a bit annoying, but she would manage. Though, it probably didn't matter that much. It wasn't like she actually had that much in the way of possessions, which left her decent sized room feeling a bit more open.

There was a sink for cleaning hands, closet for spare uniforms, and she was certainly going to need to find a place to do laundry. Hanging clothing on a line or leaving it to a servant wasn't really an option. She'd just simply have to learn. She was even given one of those phone devices. Now there was a device Louise swore she would never figure out. It was, in effect, an electric contact device. Fascinating, but at the same time, completely infuriating. So far, her attempts to understand the blasted device had been met with failure.

Asking for help hadn't been of much use, either. She just simply had to deal with the idea that not knowing how devices was abnormal. Oh well, at least they didn't have class yet. The island itself was incredible, beautiful in every way, barring the massive volcano in the beyond the main building. Plenty of things to do, and certainly, Louise was more than willing to take the Academy up on it. The only things really stopping her were curfew, and the fact she simply couldn't duel just everyone without permission. With the duel disks, anyway, with felt, well, understandable, but a bit stupid.

Call her weird, but there was just something about watching the monsters come to life from their holographic projectors that Louise's blood race. Which meant her disk remained in her dorm, for the time being, but she still brought her deck, strapped away in a yellow case. She had to replace the old one she had with the allowance she was getting from her new parents every month, simply due to the shade of pink clashing terribly with the yellow in her uniform.

Her adopted parents were quite nice and caring, and very supportive as well. But they just weren't her's. Thankfully, they understood, and didn't press that hard. They had given her exactly what she needed, and for that, she was thankful. But it was time for her to make her own way.

Louise stretched. It was time to use her week of pre-class exploration to it's fullest.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yes, mom, I know. Stay out of trouble, have an alarm clock set for classes, and be on time," Ruby spoke, cellphone raised to his ear, blonde hair burying the receiver.

"I know you know, but I'm still worried. This is the first time you've been so far away from home without us, and with your brother being old enough to come next year, I don't know what I'll do," his mother spoke through the phone, causing Ruby to smile a bit. His mother had always been one to worry. Though he did have to pity his parents soon to be mostly empty nest.

"I'll be careful. And we have a week to explore and figure out where all our classes are going to be, so I should be fine," Ruby responded. Of course, that wasn't the only thing he was going to explore, but it was, who wouldn't? There were plenty of things to explore, and certainly, plenty of things to do.

Duel Academy was on an island, and it may not have been exactly Hawaii, it was still pretty nice. Though he did have reservations about volcano, he was certain that Kibia wouldn't build this place if the thing was any real danger.

"I'll call you back tomorrow," his mom spoke through the phone. "I love you!"

"I love you too, mom," Ruby smiled, before hanging up the phone. Yeah, sure, his mother was a bit clingy, his dad a bit excitable, but there were far worse parents to have. After all, they didn't force him to still play when he didn't want to, and they helped him pack. Now, his room was filled, alarmclock over on the his study desk, complete with a computer for papers and a few games during what spare time he might have, a closet full of spare uniforms, and some other clothes, just in case of an emergency. Sink, naturally, and while he lacked some of what he needed for cooking, he might still be able to come up with something.

Still, that wasn't the only thing he had available to him. Barring curfew, duels, and doing anything stupid, Ruby had a whole island to explore. Grabbing his deck box and throwing his Ra Yellow jacket over his loose frame, not bothering to button up the sleeve article of clothing, before heading out the door.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As far as building's went, Ruby supposed the Ra Yellow dorm wasn't that bad. It was a bit, well, small, compared to what he had expected, but it served it's purpose. For now, he was just happy he didn't need to share a room. Years of doing that with his younger brother had left him without want for a roommate. Still, he was a bit surprised he hadn't heard anything from the excitable Jadean yet.

Defeating an instructor using their own personal deck? Come on, that was at least Ra Yellow, if not outright Obelisk Blue! Ruby knew his deck was just as capable of bringing such a monster down, but he'd much rather not put his best monsters on display yet.

"I knew I'd find you here," an all too familiar voice said behind him. Ruby turned around. It was Louise, in her new uniform as well. While her pink hair and eyes clashed with her uniform, the yellow deck box on her hip and white knee length socks did not.

"Louise. I was wondering when you would show up," Ruby commented. Of course she would be here. After all, she did win her duel by buffing up one four-star monster to absurd levels, so it wasn't a surprise. If he had made it, she certainly would have. They both stepped to the side, out of the pattern of traffic.

"So, where exactly ware you going?" Louise asked. While she hadn't seen the young man since she had arrived, she thoroughly enjoyed the conversation they had shared before hand.

"Going to check where my classes are," Ruby rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Louise had to admit, it did seem like a productive use of her time, rather than wandering through the woods, trying to find something cool. Still, it would allow her to see what might be in store, and besides, she could check out the facility.

"I'll be right back. I have to go grab my schedule," Louise said, rushing back into the building, inviting herself along for the ride. Ruby paused. Well, apparently, Louise was joining him on his little adventure. The pinkette arrived less than a minute later, paper copy of her schedule shoved into one of her small skirt pockets.

"Come on, let's get going!" Louise was already moving, bonding down the front steps at breakneck speeds, forcing Ruby to keep up.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Despite what her small frame might suggest, Louise had more than plenty of endurance. Horseback riding was one of her favorite hobbies, and one of her more successful ones, and it showed. While she wasn't out of breath, she was breathing hard. Better than Ruby, who showed up a few seconds behind her, chest heaving for fresh air.

"How, did you, do that?" Ruby rasped, bend over, hands placed over his knees.

"Horseback riding. Good for endurance, and one's legs," Louise smiled. For the first time, she looked at the main building close up. Obelisk's littered the front yard, some tilted, some straight up, some knocked all the way over, for sitting, based on the students.

Then came the main building. Massive didn't seem to cut it. The largest of the obelisks jutted from the earth, but they themselves paled in comparison to the primary structure. Massive in size, and clearly domed, the building was imposing up close and in person. Blue capped the top part of the building, and she could see dozens of windows, likely administration offices.

It could easily fit dozens of dueling arenas, even more class rooms and lecture halls. Ruby finally joined her in gawking at the building once he had regained his breath.

"So, classes?" Ruby finally questioned, causing Louise to pull a scrap of paper out of her pocket.

"Spell Card Theorem and Trap Card Theorem, alongside Special Summoning, a Beginner's Primer, and High Star Monsters, Risk vs Reward." Louise read off her classes, looking now for the room numbers had placed on the card.

"Looks like I share the spell, trap, and special summoning class with you," Ruby commented, having pulled out his phone to check the list. "However, I have Alternate Fusion Summoning Methods."

"Really?" Louise raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you made use of any fusion monsters." Gears in her head were already turning, wondering what fairy type fusion monsters were actually good.

"I don't. But I've always been unsure how two of my monsters interact with fusion summoning, and this was the best class to take if I wanted answers," Ruby explained. Louise merely nodded. That did make plenty of sense, and seeing she knew he had Victoria in his deck, a strong attacker for a four star monster that could also revive enemy dragons from the graveyard. But what could be the second?

Regardless, if he thought he could use the lesions of that class to his advantage, more power to him. Though special summoning seemed a bit odd. Fairies weren't exactly known for large attacking monsters, as far as she knew. Winning using nothing but four star monsters, baring a resurrected Red-Eyes Black Dragon had let her understanding of Ruby's deck very limited.

Ruby was in a similar spot with Louise's deck. She had really revealed a single monster worthy of much note and had used that to win the duel. However, that one card revealed plenty about her deck. A spell counter deck, or at least, a card or two that took advantage of the mechanic. Pitch-Black Power Stone really cemented it for him. He was unaware of how many monsters she had that required tribute, but it didn't matter. If she lacked skill, knowledge, and talent, she simply wouldn't be here, just like everyone else.

Louise decided it was time to enter the building, leaving a still recovering Leo behind.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ever feel like something is bigger on the outside than the inside? That's what Louise was feeling at the moment. A simple look from the outside was nothing compared to the interior. The lobby itself was open, with corridors going this way and that, each likely leading to classrooms and lecture halls.

To be frank, Louise stopped caring that she looked like some type of country bumpkin. This was just too much. This was where she was spending the next few years? Truly it's founder had spared no expense.

"It seems like our Theorem classes are both in the same room. Probably a lecture class," Ruby commented, breaking Louise out of her internal thoughts. He was correct, as she recalled. She had been wondering about that. She wondered how this lecture class would be different from a regular one.

Entering the room put that difference on display quite swiftly. Large sloping rows upon rows of seats, with a small area all the way at the bottom, at the front of the class. It reminded her of a few of her classrooms back in Tristain, but only on a much bigger scale. Just how many students did they have here?

"Pretty big, isn't it?" Ruby said, looking around the room. Big? It was huge! More than enough to fit a hundred people! If this was a single class, what did the dueling facilities look like? She needed to know!

"And it seems like our Special Summoning Class is across the hall," he added. Louise just simply stared. This was all too much. Across the hall revealed a similar situation. Massive room, plenty of seats. A similar fate waited them in the last two rooms.

While their joint classes were the largest by far, the one class they were separate for was still impressive. Well, that was until they came across one of the many dueling stadiums. It was state of the art, massive cables and wires coiling forth from the base. Of course, duels were forbidden at the moment, but didn't stop Louise from wanting to hop on up and go a few rounds. Founder, she was more than willing to tackle any one of the handful of Obelisk Blues that littered the area.

While not exactly as excited or in awe like Louise was, Ruby was still impressed. Part of the reason his parents moved to Japan was to help with a Kiba Corp project, and he was certain an upgrade to the dueling pads like this were it. He heard his parents talking about this machine so many times. It was meant to simulate what it'd be like if the duel monsters were actually physically present.

Ruby was aware of duel spirits, so he knew a bit more about the game and it's origins than some. While the idea was cool, and thankful, the monsters remained holograms. But it didn't stop him from worrying that someone would try to make it something more.

Thankfully, he was unaware of the shadow games, were life and death hanged in the balance, and that was no thanks to his spirit partner. That would be a tale for another day. For now, he would worry about dueling arenas and his parent's jobs.

Louise paused, looking around. Her ears tried to hone in on a little bit of sound. It was coming from the corner, and she recognized the first of the two. It was Jadean, who was, strangely, wearing a Slifer Red uniform. He was talking to some black haired guy in a Obelisk Blue uniform. Part of her wanted to creep in, but she refrained herself. Whatever was going on, it wasn't her business at the moment.

"I wasn't aware that Duel Academy accepted those still in primary school," One of the Obelisk Blues taunted, having taken notice of Louise. She felt her temper boiling up. No matter how hard Louise tried, making fun of her height, and other things, infuriated her to no end. It didn't matter who the person pushing the button was.

In the old days, this would have ended with someone getting a blast to the face. Or generally, something completely undignifying. Now days, she had a far more different level handling her anger. Normally, immediately switching to snark would have been her self defense, and it would have worked wonders. But for now, it would be best for her to keep it in line. She'd much rather not make enemies where none were needed, especially with an upperclassmen.

That wasn't to say she'd let the crack on her physical appearance slide, far from it. But there was a time and place for revenge, and now wasn't it.

"Hey, I was," the young man attempted to lear closer, before being interrupted.

"We're leaving," the one with black hair snapped, revealing himself to be the leader of this little gang. No protest left the young man's mouth, following Chazz like the minion he was.

Louise let out a huff of annoyance, crossing her arms. She wasn't exactly sure how a person like that was an Obelisk Blue, but he had earned a place on her list of people to duel and bet.

"Well, they were sure plesent," Ruby sarcastically commented, also less than amused by his senior student's antics. You know, as the highest ranking dorm, he honestly expected them to be a bit more pleasant.

It didn't take long for them to be approached by an Obelisk Blue student, this time, a female one. Louise frowned slightly, the poking against her body inflaming her jealousy. She wore the standard uniform, alongside the blue fingerless gloves that Louise would much rather go without, alongside dark blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Though what did annoy her was that she was taller by a good twenty centimeters, Louise would be pressed to admit that she didn't look nice. Though she did look more disgusted by the three's behavior more than anything else.

"I do apologise for my fellow Obelisk Blue's behavior," she said as she approached. The look on her face betrayed her annoyance at the fact her peers would act in such a manner. That was, well, better, at the least.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it," Louise's body simply flopped, betraying her exhaustion. Once she got back, she would start plotting her revenge. Spare no expense, she was going to crush him.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't apologize," the girl frowned. Louise realized what she had said must have sounded different from what she intended.

"I thank you for that. I'm sorry if I said something wrong," Louise apologize. Like before, she had no reason to make enemies where none existed. Especially with a person who had did nothing wrong, and was apologizing for it.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde appeared to be taken off guard be Louise's sudden apology, but she accepted anyway. "I believe I saw the both of you duel. Would you mind sharing your names?" Louise grew confused for a moment. Both of them? Oh, right, she must have been talking about Ruby. Her eyes flickered behind her. Yeah, he had taken that just as well as she had. Worse, actually. She was going to wonder

"I'm Louise," Louise smiled slightly. So far, the person before her seemed like a good person.

"Ruby," Ruby's nod was curt, not quite rude, but certainly close enough to it. He hardly ment offense, but after that little display, well. He didn't have much care for bullies.

"Alexis Rhodes. It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Alexis responded in kind. "I hope to see you two again. This year is bond to be interesting." Ruby frowned. What exactly did that mean? Louise, however, just seemed more pleased than anything else.

"Well, now that's out of the way, we need to do something about your endurance," Louise commented, crossing her arms. Ruby made an attempt to take a step back, almost raising his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm taking you to the gym!" Louise's hand lashed out like lightning, wrapping around Ruby's wrist.

"This place has a gym?" was the only response Ruby could formulate, as he was dragged off by a girl hardly any more than a meter and a half in height.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Both Ruby and Louise retired later that night, falling into a deep sleep. Both were unaware of the unsanctioned duel that occurred that night.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And that's a wrap, I hope you guys enjoyed. This was a bit later than I originally planned, because I was debating on whether or not to use Chazz's manga personality (which I personally enjoy), and his anime one. In the end, the anime won out, if only for plot reasons and the fact I really need to work on writing characters like Chazz.


	3. Chapter 3

Review Answering Time!

3697014: Thank you. And as for Siato, I do have plans for him.

Student: I do understand why Louise would embarrassed by the outfit, but she has had quite a few months to adapt, and as far as I can tell, her Tristain Academy of Magic uniform wasn't exactly much better off in the covering leg department (hence me using some of Louise's original FoZ design in her above knee length socks). Honestly, the reason I chose GX for the crossover simply comes down to both series having slice of life/ school life elements, which I felt complimented the crossover better than the original and 5d's. I do love all three series, though, but I stopped watching after 5d's, so I can't judge the other two (or is it three, now), in terms of compatibility.

Kfacett and Roxas: Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long before the first round of tests had begun. Personally, Louise found it odd any of her classes would have a test this early in the semester, let alone a single week in. And it didn't help that after this, there was was a practical test.

Personally, Louise was far less worried about that than her theory classes. Dueling was simple and straightforward for her, but putting into words could be a bit more complicated. She was simply thankful this was her last exam. Still, she was curious about how the duel part of the test was going to work. Was it going to be like the entrance exam, against a hired duelist? Or were they going off against each other?

The later would be fun, without a doubt, but a bit unfair. One could face a duelist of greater or lesser skill, which wouldn't be fun at all. Or maybe that was the point? A test of over, no, Louise, stop overthinking things, the pinkette shock her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Hopefully, nobody else was have as hard of a time. Even Jadean, who had somehow come in late. Though that had almost become par the course. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ruby sighed, slumping over tiredly. Four back to back tests was tiring. If it wasn't for the fact he had been warned about this ahead of time, things would have gone much, much worse. At the very least, he knew he was going to pass the whole lot of them. He hoped Louise had fared better than he did, because he knew she had been burning sleep worrying about it.

Regardless, this was the part that truly mattered. Practical tests, the duel itself. Honestly, he did himself a favor by not following the rush of warm bodies where rare cards were being sold. Slapping in random cards would do his deck no real favors, no matter how rare or powerful they were. What few fairy type monsters or supports he didn't have weren't exactly needed, given the atypical style of his deck. Given the muttering he heard, his choice was only vilified more.

Though, he did have to wonder how someone was able to get all the rare cards ahead of time. Oh, well, that was going to be someone else's problem. If there was any sign of foul play, he expected it to be dealt with in swift and concise manner. And if he did happen to end up facing whoever had all those cards, well, Ruby had his own way of dealing with problematic monsters.

Gingerly, Ruby touched his deck case. He wondered if luck would be on his side today, and allow him to play his ace monster. His partner, in every sense of the word, a duel spirit. She hadn't shown herself since arriving at the academy, likely because there hadn't been any duels. Hopefully, that would change today. If not, then, well, he'd just have to wait a while longer.

He heard stomping, causing Ruby to raise his head. Louise was clearly not happy about what happened, or at the very least, was certainly more vocal about it, one way or another. Ruby had to admit, he had grown used to Louise's more aggressive side that reared its head from time to time. He waved the pinkette down, getting her attention swiftly. Letting Louise remain angry before a test like this would be wise.

"How is it possible for someone to get all the rare cards before getting out class?" Louise growled, flopping down besides him in an undignified manner. One of the things Ruby had picked up on his new friend was that she carried herself highly, as if observing some type of edicate in a court. It dropped when she was excited or angry, like now.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Ruby remarked, only to earn a laugh from Louise, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He got friendly gab from Louise for his comment.

"I'm not worried about my deck's performence, I'm just mad because I might have missed out on something that would have helped me later on," Louise shrugged, "But I suppose you are right. There isn't much to get worked up about." Ruby's mouth nearly closed. He hadn't even said anything!

"Now, come on, that's enough sitting around. We have some duels to win, after all," Louise grinned, pulling the blonde to his feet. Another thing he learned about Louise. She was much, much stronger than she looked, and arguably, more possible than her small frame should be capable of allowing.

Which ended up with him being unceremoniously dragged around someone not even five foot. Oh well, at least he was being dragged toward something he enjoyed this time, much rather than a gym. Louise was either some type of monster,or simply had no idea on how the human body worked. He was sore for days after she had ran him through the gym like that. Ruby knew he'd have to do whatever it took to never go back there again, least he suffer for it.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The room was massive, easily holding enough room for six duels all at the same time. Ruby did frown though. He hoped this wouldn't be a public affair, like the entrance exam, but he'd simply have to do. Louise, on the other hand, seemed excited. Clearly, she handled herself well in situations like this. Either that, or she was planning something.

Then they were called down, alongside a few other students, including Jadean. Where he and Louise going to be dueling each other? That would be fun, if it weren't for the stakes involved. A second look proved that to be an unsound theory. A Slifer Red, two Ra Yellow, and three Obelisk Blue. That didn't make much in the way of sense, unless they were all to be fighting an Obelisk.

It didn't take any more than a moment to recognize all of them. Chazz Princeton, the self declared best, with his hair being as bad as his attitude, and his two cronies. He wasn't worried about those two, beyond their rude comments, which did nothing more than rub him the wrong way. He didn't have much patenious for bullies, and for good reason.

A swift look at Louise showed her ill contained excitement. He could easily imagine her rubbing her hands together, and saying excellent, like one of those old cartoon villains who just had things go their way. Either she had somehow planned for this, or Louise was more than ready to trounce the guy without issue.

Jadean had been paired up with Chazz, though that wasn't his concern. He himself had been paired up with the brown haired lackey. No words were exchanged as they suffled each other's decks. Louise had given her opionate the same treatment, though he couldn't worry about her, either seeing as she had been placed on the other side of Jadean.

"It's time to duel!" they both shouted, duel disk activating. The coin flip showed that he was going first. Good, if he could draw a summonable monster.

"I draw!" Ruby intoned, taking the first card off the top of his deck. He placed the monster in his hand, before taking a look at his resources. He could make use of Heatrice to fetch Vallila, Hall of the Fallen out of his deck, but he wouldn't be able to use its effect until next turn, and he really didn't have much to summon with it.

"First, I activate Foolish Burial, this card allows me to choose a monster card in my deck, and send it to my graveyard," he declared, before pulling out his deck, shifting through his cards. Ruby grinned, finding the card he sought, before placing it in his graveyard. He proceeded to shuffle his deck, before placing it back in the disk.

"Next, I'll play a monster card in face down defense position, alongside another facedown. With that, I end my turn," Ruby stated, taking note of what he had remaining. So a Pot of Greed, Heatrice, and Honest was what was left. A good, solid hand, especially given the monster. And if his opponent tried to remove the card currently in his graveyard, well, that's what his trap was for.

"My turn!" the smirk on Ruby's opponents face told him he had drawn something he thought was good. "I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" That was a solid choice actually. It was one of the strongest four star monsters in the game, if only using its attack as the baseline.

"Now, attack his facedown, destroy it!" it's summoner commanded, the beast rushing forward. Ruby simply smirked. The card flipped up as the monster approached, it's twisted weapon burying itself in marshmallow, rather than flesh. The force of the blow force Vorse Raider back, leaving the monster undestroyed.

"Marshmallon is an interesting card, isn't it? Not only can it not be destroyed by battle, but when it's flipped face up after battle, it inflicts 1000 points of direct damage," Ruby explained, as the adorable floating creature's mouth opened, revealing rows of razor sharp fangs, taking a chunk out of his opponent.

Ruby: 4000 Life Points

?: 3000 Life Points

"Fine, I'll place one card face down, and end my turn," he said, finally ending his turn.

Vorse Raider Atk: 1900 Def: 1200

Marshmallon Atk: 300 Def: 500

"Alright, I draw," Ruby looked at his new card. This was, actually, quite good. Provided that facedown wasn't a Trap Hole. "I tribute Marshmallon in order to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light in attack mode." The puffy monster vanished in a brilliant flash of light, replaced by an angel like creature. White robes covered it's body from the neck down, complete with golden trimming, symbolizing it's status.

Tethys, Goddess of Light Atk: 2400 Def: 1800

"Now, I activate Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards," Ruby explained, pulling the top two cards off his deck, before grinning. What extent luck. "Now, I activate Tethys's special ability! When I draw a fairy type monster, I can show it to my opponent, in order to draw one more card." He showed Athena, another of his high star monsters, before adding one more card to his hand.

"Next, I'll attack with Tethys! Go, attack his Vorse Raider!" Ruby commanded. With the cards in his hand, he feared no trap. In fact, It would actually be a benefit, at the moment. Without any creatures on his board, he would be able to go straight into Athena. A powerful light emitted from Tethys, destroying the opposing monster, causing it's owners life points to drop.

Ruby: 4000 Life Points

?: 2500 Life Points

"I'm going to end my turn here," Ruby grinned. So far, so good. He had board control, and a solid hand.

"I activate my trap card, DNA Surgery, which allows me to change all monsters on the field to spellcaster type!" Ruby paused. That was unexpected. But what was he going to do with that? Sure, that was going to be a pain in the rear to deal with, but he had Mystical Space Typhoon in his hand. "Now, I activate the spell I just drew, Monster Reborn! I'll use it to special summon Vorse Raider from the graveyard!" This time, Ruby sighed with relief. It seems as his opponent had forgotten all about the monster he placed in his graveyard.

"Now, I use Magical Dimension! With this card, I can tribute one spellcaster type monster I control to special summon a spellcaster. In this case, Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician Atk: 2500 Def: 2200

Ruby frowned, watching the famed ace of Yugi Muto come to life. He wasn't exactly surprised seeing a person using cards attributed to the King of Games, but it was worrisome.

"Not only that, when the spellcaster is summon with Magical Dimension, I can destroy one card my opponent controls!" Ok, that was worrying. If he didn't buy his facedown as a bluff, and he had a monster with more than 1500 attack points in his hand, this was going to be game over.

"Next I'll play Time Wizard!" The small spellcaster with the appearance of a clock appeared on the field. Time Wizard? Why play that? What was he going for? He couldn't be trying use its ability, could he? There was no point! Too much risk for zero reward. "Now, for Time Wizard's effect!" The top of the staff, the portion that looked like a clock, began to spin. Ruby wasn't worried in the slightest. It was either going to blow up in it's user's face, or do nothing to really affect him in the long run. The effect landed correctly, which made this a slight challenge.

Time Wizard Atk: 500 Def: 400

"Now, I activate the effect of a monster in my deck! By tributing Dark Magician after the effect of Time Wizard resolves in my favor, I can summon Dark Sage!" As he spoke, dark magician aged up, skin becoming wrinkled, long beard that would take centuries to grow appearing in an instant. "And it doesn't end there! When Dark Sage is summoned, I can add a spell card in my deck to my hand! And naturally, I'll use it! Mystical Space Typhoon, destroy his facedown!"

Dark Sage Atk: 2800 Def: 3200

The raging gale slammed into the facedown trap card, shattering it entirely. Ruby gritted his teeth. At this point, the thing wouldn't have served any use, but it was better than nothing.

"Now, Dark Sage, Time Wizard, attack his life points directly!" Both spellcaster's raised their rods, magical energy forming, before lancing out from the tip. Ruby crossed his arms, bracing himself for the hit. Even though they were holograms, and caused no pain, it was still instinct for him to recoil away.

?: 2500 Life Points

Ruby: 800 Life Points

Ruby grit his teeth as he watched his Life Points drop. His opponent had a smug look on his face, clearly not expecting any type of comeback from this.

"I'll end my turn there," he sneered, ignoring that just last turn, it was Ruby who held an advantage. Very well. With the cards in his hand, Ruby knew he could finish this.

"I draw!" Ruby only spared a glance to the card in his hand. No, Call of the Haunted didn't improve his chances of victory, not when he could do what he was about to. "I'll start my turn off with the activation of a spell card, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" As the card materialized on the field, the illusion of some type of temple formed behind Ruby.

"This continuous spell card has an interesting effect. So long as my opponent controls a monster, while I control none, I can special summon any fairy type monster from my hand! And I choose to special summon Athena in Attack Mode!" Ruby shouted, placing the monster in attack position on his duel disk. A circle of light erupted on the field, to reveal a women in shimmering white robes, carrying both a lance, and a shield. Flowing white hair hung down from under her glimmering helmet, as one of Ruby's most powerful monsters took the field.

"Next, I'll use my normal summon to bring out Heatrice, also in Attack Mode," Ruby declared, as an angel with the body shape of an icicle, with tiny wings on its back, materialized on the field.

Athena Atk: 2600 Def: 600

Heatrice Atk: 1500 Def: 800

"Unfortunately, they both lose their fairy typing due to DNA Surgery, so I can't use Athena's effect," Ruby grinned, "It would be a shame, if someone also had a Mystical Space Typhoon!" He inserted the card into the duel disk, repeating the process that had happened to his own trap. With DNA Surgery gone, his fairies had gone back to that, fairy types.

"Now, I'll be using Athena's ability! Once per turn, I can tribute one fairy type monster I control, and special summon a fairy in the graveyard, all the while inflicting 600 points of direct damage!" Ruby declared. This was it. All, or nothing. And he was going all in!

"But you don't have anything strong enough to defeat my Dark Sage!" his opponent shouted back, causing Ruby to laugh even more.

"Remember my first card? Foolish Burial? I placed my strongest monster in the graveyard!" Ruby raised his hand, as his opponent face twisted in horror. Heatrice vanished in a swirling portal of darkness from the field as he placed it in his graveyard. Then, he drew out the card at the very bottom.

"Behold, my strongest monster, the mightiest of the fairies! Shine forth, with the fury of a new sun! I summon The Splendid Venus, in attack mode!"

?: 1900 Life Points

Ruby: 800 Life Points

His opponent didn't seem to care about the life point drop. In fact, he could only stare, slack jawed, at the monster that just entered the field. Not that Ruby could blame him. Four wings sprouted from the back of what appeared to be a golden armor dress, complete with a gleaming staff with a circle at its tip, which inside held a tiny red orb.

Splendid Venus Atk: 2800 Def: 2400

"A fun little fact. So long as Venus is on the field, all none fairy type monsters loss 500 Attack and Defense Points," Ruby grinned, watching the attack drop.

Dark Sage Atk:2300 Def:2700

Time Wizard Atk: 0 Def: 0

"Athena, attack his Dark Sage! Splendid Venus, finish this! Destroy his Time Wizard!" Ruby ordered, both monsters surging forward. Athena thrust her spear into her target, causing the elderly magician to shatter. All the while, Venus began to glow, growing brighter and brighter, until she was a copy of the sun. In an instant, Time Wizard was obliterated.

Ruby: 800 Life Points

?: 0 Life Points

Ruby took great satisfaction watching his opponent's Life Points drop to zero. He certainly hadn't expected what happened. One of his deck's weaknesses to be honest. He focused on beating down his opponent through shear volume of special summoned high star monsters. He only had a few cards to deal with an opponent's back row, and even then, only most worked under specific circumstances.

Though playing Venus would have it's downsides. After all, the card was as rare as it was powerful. At the very least, he would get more attention. Attention he'd much rather not have.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Louise smiled, her coin toss already won. Now this was what she'd been waiting for this entire time. Already, her hand was set and ready to go! Her vengeance was at hand for all his height cracks for the past week!

Louise: 4000 Life Points

?: 4000 Life Points

"I draw!" Louise smirked, looking at the cards in her hand. "I'll summon Royal Magical Library in Defense Mode!" Stacks of books rose from the ground, creating Louise's first line of defense.

Royal Magical Library Atk: 0 Def: 2000

"Next, I activate the spell card Terraforming! This allows me to search my deck for a field spell, and add it into my hand!" Louise declared, making mental note of the counters on her Royal Magical Library. It gained a spell counter each time a spell was played, up to a maximum of three. Once that number was reached, she could remove those counters to draw one card. Louise pulled out her deck, searching for her sole field spell, before adding it to her hand, shuffling her deck afterwards.

"Next, I'll play it!" Louise shouted, the side compartment for field spells opening, allowing her to place it inside. "Come forth, Magical Citadel of Endymion!" Making quick note of the second spell counter on her monster, Louise grinned as towers of magic rose around her, ruins dancing in the sky above.

"That's not all! I'll play Field Barrier!" Louise shouted, bringing the library up to three spell counters, and now a single one on her citadel. "This spell card prevents the destruction of whatever field spell is on the field! Next, I'll activate the effect of my Royal Magical Library! By removing three spell counters from it, I can draw a card!" Louise took the next card off the top of her deck.

"I'll now play Pot of Greed! With this, I can draw two cards!" Louise had to hide her smirk at the two new cards, Fairy Meteor Crush and Pitch-Black Power Stone? Yes please! "I'll play one card face down, and that will be the end of my turn!"

Louise was ready. Two spell counters on her Citadel, and a Field Barrier to boot. Not only that, it gained spell counters whenever a spell was played, period. It didn't care much for who was the one placing the cards on the board. And given how it was his first turn, he wasn't going to be able to destroy it.

"I draw!" he said, looking at the card. "I'll activate a spell from my hand! Mystical Space Typhoon, which I'll use to destroy your Field Barrier!" Louise smirked, as her field spell gained another spell counter, bringing it up to three in total.

"I'll activate my trap card, Pitch-Black Power Stone!" Louise declared, flipping the trap face up. Her opponent looked at her, confused, as Mystical Space Typhoon ripped apart the glowing green barrier around her field spell.

"Now I activate Heavy Storm! This destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" her opponent declared. Louise had to admit, that was quite the clever strategy. Against any other field spell, this combo would have worked. Pitch-Black Power Stone shattered, but all the while, Louise was still grinning. That was exactly what she wanted. All the while, the citadel held against the raging winds.

"What! How is it still on the field!" Louise took great glee in the shock and tone of his voice.

"I activated two of Magical Citadel of Endymion abilities. The first allows me to remove one spell counter from it to prevent it's destruction. The second is whenever a card with spell counters on it is destroyed, the number of spell counters placed on Magical Citadel of Endymion are equal to the number of spell counters on the card. Pitch-Black Power Stone had three," Louise explained, crossing her arms. That would bring her up to six spell counters, even with the one removed. That would be three on her Royal Magical Library, as well. So another free card on the start of her turn.

"Fine. I'll set a monster in face down defense mode, alongside the Scapegoat spell card, and end my turn," he said, as a facedown monster and four small goats in defense position appeared on the field.

Scapegoat Token Atk: 0 Def: 0

"I draw, and I'll follow it up with Royal Magical Library's effect!" Louise said, adding two cards into her hand. Yeah, they wouldn't be of any help winning this duel, but it was still good to check. It was time to win this duel, and her ace monster was going to be the one to deliver the finishing blow. "I activate the effect of a monster in my hand! By removing six spell counters from Magical Citadel of Endymion, I can special summon Endymion, the Master Magician!" A swirl of violet energy erupted from the field, Louise's monster taking shape. Black robes that looked like armor, brilliant gold etched in as trimming, with purple jewels placed on it's surface. It's staff was a shining gold, with a deep purple crystal levitating at the center of the tip.

Endymion, the Master Magician Atk: 2700 Def: 1700

"When he is Special Summoned, I can return one spell card to my hand from my graveyard!" Louise took out Pot of Greed, letting it remain in her hand. "Next I'll equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush! This spell allows it's equipped monster to deal damage even when attacking defense position monsters. And finally, I'll activate Diffusion Wave-Motion. By paying 1000 Life Points, I can select a spellcaster type monster, with seven stars and more than 2500 Attack points. In exchange, this monster can and must attack every creature my opponent controls. Better yet, any monster destroyed by this attack is not only able to use their ability, but it is negated as well."

The look on his face, completely and utterly priceless. Only one creature he had held any attack and defense value. Everything else was about to get eviscerated.

Louise's Life Points went down to 3000 but it didn't matter. Endymions strike had enough damage to win three times over. Each card under her opponent's possession shattered like glass.

Louise: 3000 Life Points

?: 0 Life Points

Honestly, Louise had been expecting a bit more. Oh well. It wasn't any skin off her back. She turned her head to the right, watching as both Jadean and Ruby finished their respective duels, both with monsters she had never seen before.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I think I'll end this here for the time being. Why they ended up dealing two Obelisk Blue will be addressed next chapter, as will the fallout of such.

Sorry, the late update was caused in part due to me having to study for finals. I hope everyone enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Student: I've never entirely viewed Louise as terribly unlucky, outside of that gambling incident. If I were to classify it in simple terms, I've viewed her luck as being the luck of the standard hero/heroine. Whatever the plot needs it to be at any given point. Though she is a bit luckier than normal, I will admit that her duel spirit card is planned to show up.

3697014: Beyond Seato being at Duel Academy at some point in the future, I really can't say much for when he will show up. However, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You mean that's why we both faced those two during the test?" Ruby massaged his temple. Louise was crazy, he had already established this, but this? "You should be lucky both of them were completely incompetent."

"Yeah, I think they were looking for an excuse to demote those two," Louise grinned, the pinkette quite happy with herself. She had actually seen the two lackey's now located in the Ra Yellow dorm. Chazz may have retained his position, but his public lose to Jadean would have done plenty to cripple his ego. Even with all those rare cards, the Obelisk Blue still lost, though she had heard Ruby mumbling about the Slifer Red having both Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh. Apparently both rare, fairy type support cards.

"Still, if I had known, I wouldn't have made use of Venus," Ruby commented, finally lowering his hand. Louise remembered that rare card he himself had played during the duel. It didn't take much to figure it was his ace card, but she'd never seen anything like it.

"Pretty rare?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, earning a puzzled look from Ruby. So she didn't know? Curious at least.

"Infamously so. Only thirty copies of Splendid Venus even exist, the same being said for each of it's sibling cards, The Big Saturn and Elemental Hero Terra Firma. They were only given out to the victors of terements in the United States for three years. Not only are each powerful cards in their own right, they make for a set of cards many collectors seek, especially sense Pegasus already stated he would release the rest of the planet series at some point," Ruby explained, as Louise nodded. Extremely rare and part of a set to boot? Such a card would be expensive, borderline priceless, even.

No wonder Ruby would desire to keep such a card under the radar. It seemed his boast of the monster being the strongest fairy wouldn't be to far off, then. That made her curious about the two other cards. What would they be like? Of course, that simply meant the remaining cards in the set would be based other planets. But an Elemental Hero? One of these planet series fell into Jaden's archtype. Did he have one as well? Then again, he didn't strike her as one of those rich people, nor did it seem like he came from the states.

Louise found her thoughts broken by a sudden yawn from Ruby. Now that she had a chance to focus on it, he seemed quite tired. There appeared to be uncharacteristic dark circles under his eyes, indicating either poor sleep or staying up far too late. Neither sounded like him, as far as she knew. Sure, he wasn't the fastest to rise, but he had proven to know better than to stay up too late.

The pinkette had to admit, she had taken after him, trying to limit her late night hours. She was no early riser either, but Louise was getting better. Regardless, to be at her dueling best, she found resting, mind, body, and soul to truly be the best medicine. If your mind was ill at rest, you would make mistakes. If your soul was tired, it was hard to put faith into your cards. If your body was tired, then it would be difficult to give it your all. Any of those missing, and it could spell disaster.

"What's wrong?" Louise finally asked, looking at the taller male, perplexed. Ruby let out a sigh, as if to rub the sleepiness out of his voice.

"Nothing. I just haven't been getting as much as I'm used too," he responded, trying to make it sound like it wasn't as big of a deal as it actually was. Louise shot he a stink eye, telling him she wasn't convinced. "Look, I already got it sorted out with my neighbor. He promised to stop writing on his walls a night."

Now that certainly caught Louise's attention. Someone who wrote on their walls in the middle of the night? No, someone writing on their walls, period, was interesting. She immediately had to wonder, just what type of duelist was this person? A deck focused on horror and madness, a genre that Louise surprisingly found herself enjoying, or were these formulas, equations, and strategies?

Regardless, he was in the Ra Yellow dorm, which meant he certainly had to have some degree of skill. Then again, she was swiftly figuring out that dorm color wasn't everything, seeing those two dufuses made it into Obelisk Blue, while the talented Jaden was down in Slifer Red. Of course, with her curiosity now at its peak, she just had to meet this duelist.

"You know what, I'd like to meet him. He sounds like an interesting guy," Louise stated, pushing herself off the railing she was using to bring herself to something close to Ruby's eye level. Ruby himself sighed. Well, there wasn't anything he could do to stop the stubborn girl now. All he could hope to do is try and get things from going crazy. Beside's, Ruby distinctly recalled that this person mentioning he was painting over his scrawls today.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Normally, Bastion's room would be quite, mostly due to the fact he spend most of his time either studying or writing down equations. As such, most wouldn't expect the atypical volume of noise presently exiting the chamber. Jaden and Syrus were both enjoying themselves, taking buckets of paint to the walls. Thankfully, he already removed most of the items from his room, and what hadn't been was covered by blue tarps, tapped down as to prevent the splashing paint from spilling over them. It wouldn't take more than a few hours to dry, in which he could get back to work.

After all, a way to defeat Jaden wasn't going to come out of nowhere. It would take time, practice, and planning. Despite it being clear that Professor Crowler wanted him to take Chazz's place in the Obelisk Blue dorm, he wouldn't accept such an honor until he had defeated Jaden, who was swiftly proving himself to be the strongest duelist of their year. He was without a doubt talented, and had plenty of luck on his side. All that, and more, would need to be accounted for. Of course, he still had to duel with Chazz tomorrow. He was less concerned with that duel.

Bastion knew most of his deck by this point, and already had a strategy for each of his own. However, a knock on the door caught his attention, as well as the attention of the two Slifer Red's, who had begun slinging the paint at each other. Who could that be? He doubted it was his neighbor, who had apparently been kept up at night, something Bastion apologized profusely for. Apparently, the wall was simply thinner there. Afterwards, he checked with his other neighbor, who apparently had heard nothing at all.

Bastion opened the door, swinging it inward, revealing both his neighbor, and another Ra Yellow duelist. Louise, he believed it was. He had seen the child sized teenager in some of his classes. Her bright pink hair made her stick out quite a fair bit, even more so than Syruis's blue. However, she had more than plenty of confidence in her small frame, and apparently a temper to boot. He did notice she defeated a Obelisk Blue student quite swiftly, though that one wasn't stacked to the brim with rare cards.

Behind her was Ruby. It didn't take him long to guess the origin of his name, much to the boy's charegin. His use of a Planet Series card caught his eye, and made his fairies more understandable. Splendid Venus only worked in Fairy type decks, due to both of its abilities. It spoke wonders that he had such a card in the first place, seeing as he'd either of had to win it, or he'd have pay for it, which was no small sum.

Winning it was more unlikely and far more extraordinary. It either ment one of two seperate things. He either won the extremely rare card as a child, or he was a rare card hunter. The blonde didn't strike him as the type, so the thought was mostly rejected the idea, pushing it into the recesses of his mind.

"Come in," Bastion said politely, though slightly confused about the two's presence. Louise's eyes had already began flittering between the few of his equations that remained visible, and the two Slifer Red's.

"I do apologize for this," Ruby commented, looking a bit embarrassed by Louise's actions. "I mentioned you in passing, and she got kind of curious." That explained it.

"Is this part of an equation that calculates the number of alternate summoning methods that are in a deck based on the how many high star monsters there are?" Louise, suddenly asked, pointing at an equation sticking out from the paint. Jaden, Siris, and even Ruby gave the small pinkette a confused look, while Bastion just nodded.

"So you've heard of Hiesnn Theory?" Bastion questioned, slightly surprised. It wasn't exactly a commonly known theory, even though most people were aware of what it stated. It wasn't without it's flaws, however, such as using a spell to special summon many monsters from the hand.

"Yes, the theory that states the more high star monsters you have, the more alternate means of summoning one must have," Louise explained, trying to see if there were other parts of it still uncovered. Because part of it didn't look right. She gasped, finding small parts of the equation. "You modified it to solve the Horn of Dragon conundrem, didn't you?"

Bastion's eyebrows raised in surprise. He hadn't expected her to pick up on that part, let alone so quickly. Horn of Dragon was potentially one of the strongest special summoning methods in the game, able to summon up to any four dragon type monsters. However, due to the cards wording, it was possible to summon nothing as well, even if no duelist would play the card without it. However, that hypothetical caused more than a few problems, for the equation. There were still a few exeptions to the rule, like Ancient Gear Golem, which required it to be normal summoned, and therefore, typically would require a tribute.

With what he had seen of Ruby's deck, which was already proving to be a good example of this theory in full effect, with three monsters that required tribute, two of with were seven star and eight stars, while one was a six, and he had shown two summoning methods. Foolish Burail allowed him to place high star monsters into his graveyard, and Athena could cycle them in and out as the situation calls. His deck also likely had a Call of the Haunted and Monster Reborn, and, odds were, many other high star monsters.

Louise's he knew less about, beyond her own rare monster. Having Endymion the Master Magician or his citadel field spell was rare. Both? Now that was something else, especially how Endymion couldn't be summoned without the spell, and outside of that, the Magical Citadel of Endymion only served as a way to shift spell counters between controlled cards. Of course, her duel showed that Louise was quite creative how she used the card.

"Yes, I did," Bastion admitted, causing Louise's eyes to widen slightly. She was clearly surprised, now looking between him and the equation.

"And you're erasing it?" Louise questioned, face displaying puzzlement and confusion. It wouldn't be hard to guess what she was thinking. "I wouldn't do something like that unless I've either written it down, or if I was certain I had it memorized."

"You memorized all of it, didn't you?" Louise asked, seeming to accuse him of some great crime. Bastion nodded again.

"It's time to move on to other equations," he stated, as Louise took a deep breath, seeming to calm herself down.

"Like Chazz?" Jaden bumped in, injecting himself into the conversation, which immediately caught Louise's attention. So Bastion was going up against Chazz? That was curious indeed. In fact, she was jealous of him. She'd love to be the one who gave the argogent little man a swift kick to his ego, but she was also aware that Bastion was one of if not the highest ranking member of the Ra Yellow dorm, and had thus far kept it, with phenomenal test scores in both the practical and theoretical spheres.

She'd have to resign herself that someone else was much better suited for the promotion, anyway. Bastion more than earned the honor of advancing, as far as she was concerned.

Bastion once again simply nodded, but Louise did see his eyes flash to Jaden. So she wasn't the only one with eyes on prize of being the one to defeat the Slifer Red. He was, as far as Louise was concerned, probably the best or close to best at the academy, lowest ranking dorm or not. And she couldn't be the only one hypothetically gunning for him. Ruby, like her, viewed Jaden as the individual to beat, and it seemed Bastion thought the same. Chazz likely would as well, though it would likely to avenge his broken ego than anything else.

A splat sound broke Louise out of her thoughts. She looked down at her uniform, then up at a slightly snickering Jaden with a mischievous look on his face while Syrus looked apologetic. Ok, so how she had to add getting paint out of clothing to her list of things to do. But for now, there was another task that needed to be accomplished. Vengeance.

"You are a foolish man," Louise muttered to herself, taking up her weapon of war. Chaos retook it's rightful place in the room, with all three combatants more worried about their duel, their original task forgotten. Ruby merely sighed, face covered by his palm, shaking it side to side. She hadn't even introduced herself yet. At least, he wasn't aware of Louise doing so, but that could have happened. Based on their talk, he wouldn't be surprised if they shared a course.

Not that he understood much about what they were talking about, he got a basic understanding. It pretty much described his deck perfectly. Thankfully, though, he had managed to sneak his way around around the warzone. Paint spilt outwards as all three seemed to enjoy themselves. Thankfully, Bastion had cracked the door open slightly, in accordance to the rules.

"I would like to ask if both of you would like to attend the duel," Bastion said, with Ruby meeting his gaze.

"Thank you for your offer," Ruby grinned, bowing slightly. "I'm sure Louise would most certainly enjoy it."

"I do understand," Bastion grinned. "I hope to see you there."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Louise had to admit, this duel was a far bigger affair than she realized. Jaden, Syrus, and another Slifer Red were there. Ruby was there, seemingly rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes, making them the two non duelists from Ra Yellow. However the next two surprised her quite a bit. Zane, who was considered the best Duel Academy had to offer, as present, alongside a girl that had called Chazz out on they day both her and Ruby had meet her. Alexis also had quite a bit of renown.

Louise glared for a brief second at both the Alexis's height and chest. It took her a second to bring her jealousy back under control. As far as Louise knew, they were both close to the same age, but the vast disparity in height and other attributes left Louise annoyed. She supposed that was the one thing that wasn't going to change any time soon.

Still, both duelists had yet to arrive. Chazz and Bastion both. She didn't know whether to shrug it off as nothing, or be greatly concerned. Chazz may have struck her as a person who used what advantages he could, but would never resort to outright cheating. Pride was an issue they both suffered from. What good was a victory earned not by a fight between equals but rather one taken by other means?

For all his flaws and all her desires of taking him down a notch or two, Chazz had never once struck her as the type to cheat to win. But she had been wrong before, both about a person's character and how far they would go to get what they wanted. Now that she took a closer look, Jaden seemed uneasy, Syrus even more so, but he always seemed that way. Alexis seemed to hold a stern glint in her eyes.

Something was up. Louise had no idea what, but something had gone horribly wrong. Even Ruby seemed aware of the feel of the room, seeming to shift off balance. Finally, Chazz entered the room, looking quite smug and assured of his victory. Louise gulped.

"You're late, Bastion Misawa," the figure in front of Chazz started," crossing his arms over his chest. Professor Crowler one of the teachers of the school, was overseeing the duel.

"I thought you ran away with your tail between your legs," Chazz taunted, as Alexis glared at her fellow Obelisk Blue.

"So your the one that tossed away all of Bastions cards," Jaden said, as Crowler took a step back. The room went deadly silent. Louise's fingers twitched in what appointed to barely contained rage. That alone was destruction of property, and it broke several unspoken rules between duelists.

Most notable was that outside of shuffling your opponents deck for a duel, laying a hand on said deck without the permission of it's owner was rude to the extreme. It was like spitting on someone's face, their hopes, their dreams, and their spirit went into making that deck. For someone to destroy it, no, defile it, was an uppermost insult.

That's how far he would go! He would go as far as to destroy his opponents deck! He had the audacity! She didn't hear his excuse over her rage. When she got his hands on him, assuming he wasn't expelled due to this, Founder be her witness, she would make him pay.

"I wonder if it's really Jaden's accusation that is false," Alexis said, her voice overcoming Louise's seething, bubbling fury. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. Her knuckles were white, lines in her palms where her fingernails had dug into flesh.

"I happened to see it," Alexis continued on. "I saw you, Chazz, tossing his cards into the ocean. And since I was curious, I came to find out why." Again, Louise would love nothing more than to punch him in the face, undignifying as such an action would be.

"Shut it. I threw away some of my own cards!" Chazz snapped back, as Louise's eyes narrowed. No, that would not be the case. Destroying your own cards was stupid. "Or was there a name or something on those cards? Bastion, you're going to take responsibility for accusing me of being a thief. What would you say to the loser of this duel being expelled?"

This little cheat! If Bastion didn't have something up his sleeve, she would beat this argant child herself! Before she could say anything though, Bastion spoke up.

"I'll accept those terms," Bastion said, still as calm and collected as the moment he walked in. "Sorry I made you all worry, but the deck that was tossed away was a mish-mashed deck for tweaking. My real deck is right here!" Bastion's jacket became undone, revealing six decks of cards underneath, strapped to his undershirt.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with school and other things. Also, I do notice that the episodes were out of order, my mistake.

I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to see you next time!


End file.
